


Worship

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [222]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, teencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heya! I know you're on vacation but when you're back and have the time, could you write some teencest? Sam's body is still very little and thin, but due to puberty his dick has grown ALOT, being bigger than Dean's. Dean loves it. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Dean had gotten Sam on the bed, his brother’s lanky body beneath him.

They were stripping slowly, growing harder as the seconds passed, until Dean could see the tented outline of Sam’s cock in his boxers.

“Jeez, Sammy…pretty big tent there.” Dean said, mouthing around Sam’s  clothed cock, and Sam gasped.

“Dean…”

“ _Fuck_ , your cock’s huge. Puberty’s made you  _very_  well endowed, Sam.” Dean murmured. He pulled away Sam’s boxers, revealing Sam’s cock slowly, and Sam bit down on his lip to keep from moaning at the look Dean gave.

“God, Dean. Gonna come if you keep staring at me like that.” Sam grunted softly. Dean’s eyes flickered up to Sam’s and he grinned.

“Can’t help stare at a cock that’s bigger than mine Sammy.” Dean murmured, leaning down and licking a stripe up Sam’s cock.

“W-what?” Sam asked, moaning, his head dropping back on the pillows of the bed. “Christ, Dean…”

“Yeah, Sam. Your cock is bigger than mine.” Dean said. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it around the head of Sam’s cock, tip flicking at the slit.

“Dean…shit….”

“Cock’s fucking perfect Sammy.” Dean said, wrapping a hand around Sam’s cock, and starting to give slow strokes. Sam moaned, lifting his head, watching Dean with lust filled eyes.

Dean’s mouth was centimeters away from Sam’s cock, and he blew lightly, a strangled noise escaping from Sam’s mouth. Dean laughed before his mouth opened and he sucked in the head of Sam’s cock, hand still stroking Sam slowly.

“Dean…fuck, Dean.” Sam grunted, fisting the sheets. Dean slowly engulfed Sam’s cock, humming softly, eyes trained on Sam’s face.

Sam cried out, as Dean slowly started to work Sam over, sucking, tongue running around Sam’s cock.

Dean’s free hand went down, fingers playing softly over Sam’s balls, giving gentle brushes and strokes.

Sam felt the hand on his cock leave, as Dean sucked Sam down his throat, continuing to hum.

“God, Dean…” Sam panted, hips rising softly. Dean’s head bobbed up and down, while Sam’s hips thrust, and Sam started fucking himself in Dean’s mouth. “Dean…I’m gonna…oh, shit…fuck, gonna come. Gonna come Dean.”

Dean hummed again, and Sam moaned loudly.

“D-Dean!” Sam cried out, shooting down Dean’s throat. Dean sucked it down, before he popped off of Sam’s cock, moving up Sam’s body, so his lips could trail around Sam’s neck.

“God, you have such a perfect cock.” Dean murmured, nibbling at Sam’s ear before he pulled back and looked down at Sam’s face.

“Still got your cock to deal with.” Sam grinned, hand slipping in Dean’s boxers so he could give a few strokes to Dean.

Dean grunted softly, and Sam grinned, already planning how to get Dean off.


End file.
